End of Me
by aeternus-somnium
Summary: Hermione has killed herself, leaving behind friends and family who don't understand. As the questions and doubts begin to surface, the story unravels. HGDM
1. Default Chapter

"My dear students I know this is a horrible tragedy, and that you may not understand why this has  
  
happened. However, it has and all we can do now is move on, and try to continue on with our every  
  
day lives." Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry stood in  
  
front of the students his usually twinkling eyes now looking sad and cold.  
  
Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger's best friends sat listening to the Headmaster  
  
as he spoke in a state of shock, they couldn't help but overhear the whispering of all the other  
  
students.  
  
"I just don't get it"  
  
"Why would she do something like this"  
  
"I thought she was happy"  
  
"Well you heard about her and Malfoy right?"  
  
"Come in boys come in." called Dumbledore through the door before either could knock. "I knew  
  
you would come to me sooner or later. I assume you'd like to speak of what happened with Miss  
  
Granger am I correct?" He paused and looked at the two standing before him, they nodded unable  
  
to speak for fear that the tears would start again. "Well I only know and can only tell you what Miss  
  
Granger has left for us herself. I can offer you no more than that at this time. "He pause once  
  
again before picking up a piece of parchment and reading it to them.  
  
"As I lay me down to sleep  
  
I ask you please these words do keep  
  
As I die before you wake  
  
Tonight my life is the one I take  
  
Little did you know little did you see  
  
That this is the way the end would be  
  
I learned so much yet not enough  
  
No ones here to call my bluff  
  
So one by one pill after pill  
  
All this is done because I had free will  
  
This is a reminder I was not insane  
  
A year from now will you remember my name?  
  
Tell me now will you shed a tear?  
  
This being your fault is your only fear  
  
Fine then I'll tell you the truth.  
  
Only I warn you now it's backed up by proof  
  
Some of you probably won't want to hear  
  
Well I'm sorry but you wanted to know why dear  
  
So, sit back now while I tell you my tale  
  
See through my heart there is this nail  
  
It takes the place of heartbreak, pain and sorrow  
  
This is why for me there is no tomorrow  
  
Now listen carefully while this story is told  
  
All my life people have perceived me as bold  
  
Little did they know I'd be the first to let go  
  
Don't blame yourself you didn't know  
  
That's because I hid my pain quite well  
  
Every time you asked I would never tell  
  
How the words tore apart my heart  
  
But now to begin where can I start  
  
Maybe the times I was tossed aside  
  
You never knew because of my pride  
  
How about all the times I cried alone  
  
Then again how could you my pain was never shown  
  
Or how I tend to dwell on the past  
  
And all of the things I wanted to last  
  
All the times nothing went my way  
  
What about the hurtfully words people say  
  
How I learned that love is but a lie  
  
You never knew but each day was a struggle to get by  
  
For every time I was told that my dreams were a joke  
  
And for every criticism that they spoke  
  
What about all the times I made a mistake  
  
All of the choices I was forced to make  
  
How all I've ever known is doubt  
  
Why can't I figure out what my life is about?  
  
For every time I've been heartbroken  
  
And for all of the words I should have spoken  
  
But now finally all my pain will go away  
  
Just remember for you tomorrows another day"  
  
By the time the Headmaster had finished reading Harry and Ron were both sobbing.  
  
"Headmaster, please I still don't understand, why would she do this?" Harry looked at Dumbledore  
  
with tearfilled eyes. "This just doesn't seem like something Hermione would do." "Harry, Ron, I wish  
  
I could give you the answers which you seek but I cannot for I do not know all at this time. But  
  
hopefully on day soon I will know something which I can share with you. As for now though you are  
  
both excused from your classes for the rest of the week. Now please go and get some rest, if you  
  
shall need me I am always here." "Thank you Headmaster. Come on Harry let's go make sure  
  
Ginny is ok." Ron said helping Harry up from the chair and out the door. The Headmaster took a  
  
moment then looked to the right of his desk and said," Mister Malfoy, why don't you take off that  
  
cloak now and sit and talk with me for awhile." 


	2. How to Begin?

Harry Potter was walking through the hallways of Hogwarts in utter disbelief, silent tears still  
  
streaming down his face. Ron Weasley was walking a few paces in front of Harry leading the way  
  
back to their common room. "I just don't get it Ron, it doesn't feel right. Hermione wouldn't do that,  
  
she wouldn't kill herself would she?" Harry sadly asked his remaining best friend. "I don't know  
  
anymore Harry, it seems there was a lot we didn't know. Maybe she felt she didn't have any other  
  
choice, maybe there were things she couldn't tell us that pushed her to it, maybe..." "NO, NO RON,  
  
NO! SHE TRUSTED US, SHE COULD AND WOULD TELL US EVERYTHING, SOMETHINGS  
  
WRONG WITH THIS AND I'M GOING TO FIND OUT WHAT..."Harry screamed before storming off  
  
in the opposite direction from Gryffindor Tower. Ron stood rooted to the spot shaking his head  
  
sadly. "No Harry, your wrong she couldn't tell us everything," Ron whispered into the night.  
  
"Do you get the feeling that something's going on that we aren't aware of Severus?" Minerva  
  
McGonagall,Transfiguration teacher asked. For once the Potions Master was showing some  
  
emotion as he sat there contemplating what Minerva had said. Wiping a tear from his eye before it  
  
could fall, he turned to the older woman sitting next to him and said "I feel at fault..." taking a deep  
  
breath, he finally met her shocked gaze, "I should have told you and Albus what I've know for  
  
awhile." Pausing he took another deep breather and got ready to tell Minerva what he knew.  
  
Ron entered the Gryffindor common room to see all the red blotchy tear- stained faces of his house  
  
mates.  
  
Flashback  
  
"You know if I keep giving you all the answers you'll never learn anything Ron." Hermione said  
  
while trying not to laugh. "But Mione," Ron started his famous whine, "You know I learn better if you  
  
just give me the answers, it's a proven fact." He finished with a pleading smile. "Ronald Weasley,  
  
that is complete rubbish and you know it." She stated while smacking his arm playfully. "Bloody hell  
  
Hermione! That hurt!" He replied while sporting his puppy dog face, trying desperately for help with  
  
his homework by way of sympathy now. "Oh it did not you big baby!" Hermione said laughing, soon  
  
Ron joined in on the laughter.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Ron was brought out of his memories by his little sister's voice. "Ron, Oh Gods Ron," Ginny  
  
Weasley was in hysterics clutching onto her brothers arm as if in fear he would disappear. "I can't  
  
believe it Ron, our Hermione is gone, she's gone, she's really gone. What are we going to do  
  
without her?" Ron moved slightly, just enough so he could pull his baby sister into a tight embrace.  
  
"Shhhh... I'll be ok Gin... Shhhhh... I know it hurts but we'll get through this." Ron tried to say as  
  
soothingly as possible while his voice was cracking and shaky. Ron just stood there rocking his  
  
sister while they both cried for their friend.  
  
Draco Malfoy now stood in front of the Headmaster with red-rimmed tear- filled eyes in a state of  
  
awe and shock. "H-How did you know I was here?" he asked. "You'll be amazed at what else I  
  
know Draco, now please sit, and we'll discuss how you're feeling about your wife's death." 


	3. A Tale of Woe Begins

Chapter 3: A Tale of Woe Begins...  
  
"I really don't know where to start" Severus said with a lost look on his face, "might as well be blunt  
  
I suppose. Hermione Granger was not Hermione Granger, but was Hermione Malfoy. She and  
  
Draco were married about four months ago." What in the bloody hell are you saying Severus, that's  
  
absurd, asinine even, did you hit your head or something boy? That's completely insane. Hermione  
  
Granger and Draco Malfoy hate each other Severus, they would never marry, not even if their lives  
  
depended on it." "Well Minerva, it appears that they happen to be very good actors because, that is  
  
what everyone was supposed to believe. I was there, I witnessed their wedding, I stood for Draco, I  
  
was the best man, if you don't or won't believe me ..." Severus stood went to his desk, took the  
  
wards off quickly and quietly then grabbed a small book and walked back to McGonagall thrusting  
  
it into her hands and sat again while saying," believe these." Minerva opened the book to find that it  
  
was a photo album. She gasped at the first photo as the tears started to flow freely once again, she  
  
looked up at Snape to see that he too was silently crying while looking down at the picture of his  
  
godson and his wife.

Harry Potter was now sitting at a window in the Astronomy Tower of Hogwarts looking up at the  
  
sky. "Hermione, I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I will find out what really happened to  
  
you I swear I will." He began to cry once again. "Gods Mione, you haven't even been gone for  
  
twenty-four hours yet and I already miss you so much, I love you Hermione and I swear on my life I  
  
will find out the truth." He wiped his eyes took a deep breath and began his to Gryffindor Tower.

"You mean? You knew? How did? Did Severus?" Draco stood stuttering while staring at the  
  
Headmaster. "My dear boy, please, sit, calm down relax yourself." Dumbledore said. "To answer a  
  
few questions, yes I know about your marriage, No Professor Snape did not betray your trust and  
  
tell me about your relationship. However, I only know of your marriage, naught of your relationship.  
  
I was wondering if you would talk with me about it." "Sir?" Draco replied the tears evident in his  
  
silver eyes. "Draco, I feel it would be beneficial to you if you were to talk about it, and well I am  
  
offering my ear to listen because I am a fool for romantic tales even the tragic ones." Dumbledore  
  
said with a sad smile. "Well sir to be honest with you I don't know if it's exactly what could be called  
  
a romantic tale, tragic yes, there were only moments of romance truth be told. It wasn't Romeo and  
  
Juliet by any means sir." Draco said trying to reason with himself more than with Dumbledore.  
  
"Mister Malfoy please, let us sit and talk not as Headmaster and pupil, but as friends. I'd like to help  
  
you now to understand better for yourself, for your own sanity, and for your heart. So, please tell  
  
me your tale Draco, tell me the story of Draco and Hermione Malfoy." "Draco and Hermione  
  
Malfoy..." as the tears now rolled from his eyes like a waterfall. "She was the only light I had found  
  
in my dark world sir." "Draco, please call me Albus." The Headmaster said, while reaching across  
  
the desk and placing a comforting hand on top of Draco's. "Oh Gods, she's gone. She was all I had  
  
and I pushed her away, I pushed her into deaths waiting arms." Finally, Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin  
  
King, had fallen from his throne.


	4. The Change Begins

Chapter 4: The Change Begins  
  
Flashback  
  
Draco Malfoy sat in a compartment, near the back of the Hogwarts Express, completely oblivious  
  
to the world around him. He sat just staring out the window, while his cronies Crabbe and Goyle sat  
  
arguing over who should walk on which side of Draco this year. "No I should be on his right, not  
  
you, I'm bigger." Said Goyle. "No, I want to stand to his right, you always get to." "No me" "No I  
  
want to." Finally Draco had enough, "that's it, no more, I can't take you bumbling idiots anymore.  
  
Combined you have the intelligence of a slug. I don't even know what I hang out with you." "Draco,  
  
you know your father said..." Draco cut off Crabbe quickly. "Do not bring up my father Crabbe, I  
  
know what he has said, I don't need you of all people to remind me." He stood to leave, and both  
  
boys started to get up to follow him. "No sit down, I don't need you to follow me everywhere." "But  
  
Draco, your father said..." Crabbe was cut off once again only this time it was by Malfoy's wand at  
  
his throat not by his words. "I said do not bring up my father." Malfoy said through gritted teeth, his  
  
eyes flashing dangerously. He stormed out of the compartment, slamming the door behind him so  
  
hard the glass shattered and crashed to the floor. As he turned to walk away he smacked into  
  
something sending whatever it was falling to the floor quite hard. "Oww! Gods don't you watch  
  
where you're going Malfoy, bloody hell!" Draco automatically recognized the voice, it was Hermione  
  
Granger, one of the 'Golden Trio', the Gryffindor know-it-all. "You got in my way Granger, therefore  
  
you were at fault not me." "Yeah ok, all my fault, of course. How dare I get in the way of the  
  
Slytherin King. Stupid little mudblood know-it-all that I am! Draco flinched at her words and she  
  
took notice of that. He looked at her and said, "Well I'm sorry Hermione." He extended his hand to  
  
her, she took it and he helped her up, looked into her eyes for one brief moment, then turned and  
  
left quickly. As he walked away he heard her say in a voice barley above a whisper. "Draco just  
  
called me Hermione." "And you called me Draco." He said quietly to himself continuing on his way  
  
through the corridor.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Severus and Minerva sat in silence for a while, finally Snape spoke. "I know now that I shouldn't  
  
have kept their secret, I know now that I should have told you and Albus. Out of all the mistakes  
  
I've made in my life this is by far the worst. My silence cost Draco his wife, his one chance to  
  
escape the fate of following in his father's footsteps, and I take complete responsibility for  
  
Hermione's death. This has all happened by my hand and I am beyond sorry." Minerva took his  
  
hand in hers, "Severus, my dear boy, this is by no means your fault. You did what you thought was  
  
best. You were a confidant to them, when they felt alone and scared. You gave them someone to  
  
trust, when they felt there was no one. Severus Snape, you did a good and honorable thing."  
  
"Minerva, please do not try to tell me different from what I know is the truth. I am no fool." "Oh yes  
  
you are Snape, if you can only see a mistake and not the good you truly did for them, than you are  
  
a fool." She picked up the photo album opened it and showed him a picture in which Hermione sat  
  
in between Severus and Draco. The three were smiling and laughing. "Look, Severus look, look at  
  
this, look at how happy they were, you were too. You helped to make the time they did have a  
  
happy time for them." Snape smiled at the picture. "That was Christmas last year, that was the  
  
night Draco told me he was going to ask her to marry him. He was so nervous." He chuckled.  
  
Minerva looked at him still teary-eyed "Tell me about it... tell me about the couple they were  
  
Severus." He looked up with a sad smile, but oddly enough there was a twinkle in his eye that  
  
reminded Minerva of Albus. 


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note  
  
I keep forgetting to put a disclaimer onto my chapters so hopefully this will suffice...  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters .... Nor anything that has to do with Harry Potter except of course for this story and the books and movies that I paid for LOL ....  
  
So, PLEASE, nobody sue me cause well all I own is some books and some dvds and a beat up old car LOL  
  
Just so everyone knows I'm going on vacation for a while, but I will still be writing this story, when I get back I'll type it up and post it. Just bear with me I promise I'm still writing though... as long as you guys want to finish this story I will... just let me know... Thanks everyone, Lexx 


End file.
